A New Beginning
*'Release Date:' March 27th, 2009 *'Objective:' You are Ash Dragonblade! *'Objective completed:' You saved the girl! .... er, kinda... *'Scaled Yes/No:' Yes Monsters *(3) Bone Fire *(6) Deadwood *(1) Giant Spider *(3) Shake Spear *(4) Shoulder Blades *(1) Skelecaster *(1) Necromancer - Boss NPCs *??? *Ash *Necromancer *Princess *Skele Caster *Skele *The Sniffing Blade Rewards Unlocks The Stone shop after removing the blocking stone and defeating the skeletons. You can buy the Skull Sword Dialogue Artix: So an adventuer told you that all you needed to do to become a Knight was save a Princess? Artix: Sounds fun! I am really impressed that you battled the Necromancer and his undead minions on your own. You have come a long way, Ash! Artix: Frozen girl? *friendly chuckle* Did you really get your lips stuck trying the Sleeping Beauty technique? Artix: I am sure Warlic can help unfreeze her. He is in the part to the west. It might take some time though. (Best to let her Chill-out untill then) Artix: It was brave of you to save her. But do not be dissapointed if she is not a Princess. I have been to many Kingdoms yet, I do not recognize her. Artix: I will see what I can learn about her while you train. Good luck, Ash! Replay A New Beginning *Done Skele Leader: Impossible! Skele Leader: How did he find the unobvious secret rock? Skele: Let's eat his brains! Skele 2: BRAINS!!!!! Skele Leader: ... Skele Leader: You are skeletons, not zombies. You do not eat brains. Skele Leader: You are not even able to talk! Skele: Whoops... Skele 2: Whoops... Skele Leader: Now... make some scary skeleton noises. Skele: Yes sir! *coughs* I mean... Arreeeewwwwwwww! Skele 2: Arreeeewwwwwwww! Necromancer: Well done my minions. Where ever did you find her? Skele 1: Arreeeewwwwwwww! Necromancer: Really? What was she doing in there? Skele 2: Aaaarreeewwwww! Necromancer: Oh my. Hmm, what should we do with her now? Princess: Release me now or my Father will send his knights and... Necromancer: Haha! And do what? Necromancer: You are very far from home, young Pri... Skele 4: Master! Someone is approachi... Skele 4: Whoops! I mean... Arew? Necromancer: This is the last time I will say this! Skele 4: Eeeek! *cough* Arreew? Necromancer: In this world... Necromancer: ...the undead are NOT able to talk! Necromancer: Kill the intruder, and then bring the girl to the crypt. Princess: HELP! Somebody save me! Princess: You saved me! My Knight in shining armor! Ash: Actually... Ash: The armor is old and rusty... and, I am not a Knight... yet. Princess: What? You're... not a Knight? Ash: No. Because I am not of noble blood, I must save a... ... save a Orincess to earn a King's favor and be Knighted. Ash: Then... I will conquer all evil and become the ArchKnight! Princess: Are you serious? *chuckle* Princess: Hehehe... Hahaha! Princess: *ROTFL* Right... haha! Ash: ... Princess: Haha! You are just wandering the forest on the chance that... ... you will haha find some cliche Princess and save her... Necromancer: Excuse me... Sir Wannabe, you will have to find your own. Necromancer: This one is mine. Princess: HELP! Necro: We have an unexpected guest. Necro: Magically seal the door. Use the orbs to dispel it later. I am going to put her with the others. Princess: Somebody SAVE ME!!!!! Why are you doing this!? Necro: Shhh. Your would-be hero will make a nice addition to my undead army. Necro: Mwhaha! So do not take him alive! Got that? Skele 2: Arrreeewww! Skele Caster: Arrreeewww! Skele 1: Arrreeewww! Necro: Let's go. Skele Caster: Double Bullseye! You would need two dispell orbs to open that! Skele Caster: /cough* I mean... Arrrreeewewewe! Ash: What? This is just a supply closet. Ash: Woah... these weapons are even worse than mine. Broken Sword of Junk -5. Backwards Axe of Self-Mutilation *Yikes*. Ash: A sack of Trobble pet food... Who needs that? Ash: Oooh, now here is something interesting! The Sniffing Blade! The sniffing blade "nose" when a monster is near... Blade: AaaaCHOOO! Ash: Must have allergies... *tosses it aside* Ash: The Necromancer that lives here needs a raise... Or maybe he should have thought to loot his undead soldiers. His loss is my gain! Ash: Woah... what is this? Necromancy: Volume I -- "How to make your own friends" Awww... maybe he is just lonely. Ash: Necromancy: Volume II -- "Killing Princesses for fun and profit." ... This guy is sick... I have to stop him! I must save that girl! Ash: Ahh. Something useful at last: Dispell Orb! Ash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Ash: Hey, it's ok. Ash: I am fine. Ash: Something big and smooshy broke my fall. Ash: Sure is dark down here... Ash: Hmmm, is something breathing on my neck? Princess: HELP! Necro: Mwahahaha... yelling in here is futile. Necro: By now your hero has been slain and turned into one of my undead troops. Princess: But why? Why me? Why are you doing this? Necro: The ultimate spell my master is preparing... Necro: ...requires the blood of a Darkovian Princess! Princess: But I... Necro: Shhh... step back, the portal is opening. Necro: Master, I have done thy bidding, behold... Necro: I present the Princess of Darkovia! ???: ... Necro: Master? ???: The Necromancer who captures the Princess of Darkovia will be given the most sought after prize of our evil art... ???: I will teach them the language of darkness. ???: BUT... Necro: M... m... aster? ???: The Princess of Darkovia is a brunette... Necro: ! ???: Worse yet, I detect a hero in your dungeon. ???: Let me know how it turns out... Necro: ARGH! Necro: Impossible, you have magical royal blood in your veins! Necro: I sensed it with my magic... Necro: and you mentioned your father's knights... Princess: But, I am from... Necro: QUIET!!!!! Ash: Did I come at a bad time? Necro: Enough... Necro: Kill... Kill them all! Starting with her!!!! Skeles: ARRRWEEEWWWW! Ash: Stop! I will not let you do it... Necro: Haha Necro: KILL HER! Ash: NOOOOOO!!! Ash: Vorpal ArchKnight weapon throw technique!!! Necro: Hahaha! You missed. Princess: ... Necro: HOLY ZEUSTER!!!!! Necro: Grr... HAH! Necro: What? Freeze spell? Necro: That was supposed to be darkness... Necro: What else could go wrong today? Ash: You are about to find out... Ash: ... and I thought she was giving me the cold shoulder before. Ash: She is frozen solid. Ash: In all of the fairy tales the hero kisses the Princess to save her! Maybe I should try that... Ash: but then again, it is not nice to kiss someone you do not know. Ash: But if she is a Princess and I save her... Ash: her father would make me a Knight! Ash: OK Princess... here we go! Ash: Wuh Woa... Ash: Wy wips are fwozen... Ash: WY WIPS ARE FWOZEN! Ash: Welp! Wombody welp we! Wy wips are fwozen to the wincwess! Tale Image Ash: Whis is weally weally cwold! Ash: Welp? Ash: ... Ash: Wanywody? *Complete Quest Category:Quests